1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust-proof drawer type CD box structure where the drawer travels steadily on a track. The dust-proof drawer type CD box structure of the present invention can be used to preserve and organize CDs, disks, audio tapes, video tapes and others.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Information media of the past, such as books, magazines and TV are being replaced by CDs having audio and visual effects, disks, audio tapes, and video tapes. The new media is easy to obtain and use, and a box for preserving CDs, disks, audio tapes, video tapes, etc. is necessary for users.
However, a tightly sealed box can have a drawer that is easily disengaged from a sliding track by an applied pulling force thereto, so that the contents within the box will be dispersed on the ground. Further, such a box may only store CDs in a case. If the case of the CD is destroyed or lost, then the CD cannot be stored in the box, which is not an ideal design.